


Stealing the Puck and My Heart (Meanie)

by honeyxiumin



Series: Meanie Sports Series [1]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band), meanie - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Alternate Universe - Sports, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Hockey, Hockey Fights, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Seungcheol is a meat head I'm sorry, Sports, i still love him, sports series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo loves hockey.He also hates Kim Mingyu.





	Stealing the Puck and My Heart (Meanie)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! It's been a long time since I've been on here but I'm back and with a sports series now for Meanie! I've had a lot of ideas in mind so be prepared for a lot of updates!
> 
> I couldn't add all the members to this one but more will be added throughtout the series!
> 
> I hope you all like this one :)

If there’s one thing Wonwoo loved, it was hockey.

And his father was too blame.

Wonwoo’s father was the head coach of the local college team called ‘The Purple Diamonds’ and had been coaching most of Wonwoo’s life.

When Wonwoo was a kid, his father would take him to games and let him sit and watch. Wonwoo was always so fascinated by how the players moved.

Wonwoo’s father would stay late after the games with him and teach him how to ice skate. And from a young age, Wonwoo became a very good ice skater.

But as Wonwoo got older, he knew he couldn’t play hockey. He wasn’t built for it and the thought of being knocked into scared him. So he just decided to assist his father and be there at games and practices for him. He was basically the team’s biggest cheerleader.

When Wonwoo graduated high school, he of course went to the same college his father was coaching at. It would only make sense.

Being the literature major he is, he would just sit at the practices and games reading.

His father of course didn’t mind this, he was just happy to have his son there to support him.

Wonwoo loved hockey.

But there was one thing that he hated about it.

Not a thing, but a particular person instead.

That person was hockey player Kim Mingyu, a player on his father’s biggest rival team called ‘The Gray Wolves’.

This particular player just loves to pick-on Wonwoo and tease him to get him all riled up, always trying to hit on Wonwoo and flirt with him. Wonwoo can only sit and glare, throwing slight insults at him. Mingyu would just smile and walk away like the cocky bastard he was.

His father always told him to never flirt with the opposing team, especially this team.

That was the one rule he couldn’t break.

But some rules are just meant to be broken.

\--------

** Jeon Wonwoo’s P.O.V. **

I sat watching the practice with steady eyes, every little move the players made on the ice as they passed the puck back and forth.

I heard movement beside me and looked to see my father sitting down beside me.

“See any mistakes?”

I nodded. “Chan’s looks a little hesitant to pass the puck which I understand because he’s new but you should work on him with trusting his instincts in passing, that might affect you in game time.”

He nodded, smiling at me. “I’ll make sure to tell him, I’ll get Seungcheol to work with him on that. How is he doing?”

I shrugged. “He’s alright for your star player. Sometimes I think he gets a big head when he’s out there but whatever. I bet if you work with Chan, he could be even better.”

My father chuckled, patting me on the back, “Understandable but you know I can’t change that about him.”

I nodded, watching him get up and going back down the stairs towards the ice.

He blew the whistle and everyone stopped what they were doing. “Alright boys, let’s wrap it up and get changed before the other team gets here to practice.” They all nodded, getting off the ice and heading to the locker room.

That’s my que to leave.

The one thing that sucked about hockey was having to share the rink with the other team.

And if I don’t leave now then I’ll have to see-

“Hey beautiful, here to stay and watch me practice?”

Speaking of the devil.

I looked over and there he stood, Kim Mingyu, my worst nightmare.

He had his hockey bag hanging off his shoulder, wearing a hoodie with his team’s logo on it, smirking right up at me. He was standing alone.

“You’d have to pay me to stay.”

“How much do you want baby?”

I rolled my eyes, standing up when I saw my father walk out.

I walked down the bleachers and passed Mingyu.

He grabbed my arm stopping me, I looked at him, glaring. “What do you want Mingyu?”

He smiled. “I mean it, how much do you want? I want you to stay and watch me.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to impress you.”

I felt my face heat up.

“I-“

“Wonwoo!”

I looked over at my father who was staring at us, the team behind him.

“I got to go Mingyu.”

“No goodbye kiss?”

I rolled my eyes, pushing him away from me and walking over to my dad and the team.

My dad looked over at Mingyu who went to talk to his other teammates. “I don’t like you talking to that Kim kid.”

Seungcheol popped up. “If he’s bothering you, I can stop him.”

I shook my head. “It’s fine. Nothing I can’t handle. He’s probably just bothering me because he knows I’m your son. That’s all.”

My father nodded and we left the building.

All that was on my mind were Mingyu’s words.

“_Because I’m trying to impress you_.”

\------

I went up to my room after dinner and grabbed my backpack.

I need to read to get my mind off things.

I looked in my bag and frowned when I couldn’t find my literature book.

Where is it?

I searched all in my bag and in my room but couldn’t find it.

I sighed.

I must have left it at the hockey rink.

I grabbed my car keys and phone and walked downstairs. My father and mother both looked at me. “And where are you going?”

“I’m going back to the ice rink, I left my literature book there and I need it for class tomorrow.” My father nodded, digging in his pocket before handing me the key.

“The other team should be wrapping up practice but just in case they aren’t there when you arrive.”

I smiled and nodded. “I’ll be back quick.”

I walked outside in the chilly weather and quickly got in my car, heading back to the ice rink.

As I arrived I saw that the light was still on.

I got out and headed inside, walking past a couple hockey players that were leaving. I headed back to the main area and saw my book sitting on the bleacher.

I let out a sigh of relief and quickly grabbed it.

“You came back? You’re a little too late so I can’t impress you.”

I didn’t have to turn around to know whose voice that was.

“I came back to get my literature book for class, not to see you.”

I turned around to see Mingyu pouting.

“That hurts, I think I do really good if I say so myself.”

I walked down the bleachers to stand in front of him. “Then why do you need to impress me if you already think you’re the best?”

He smiled at me. “Because your opinion matters to me the most.”

I felt my heart flutter.

I rolled my eyes at him. “I’m sure it does, you probably wouldn’t care about my opinion if I wasn’t the son of the coach of your biggest enemy.”

He frowned. “Actually, I still would care, regardless of whose son you are.”

I looked at him, face heating up. “W-What?”

“You really think I’ve been flirting with you just to bother you because you’re the son of a coach who hates my team?”

I nodded. “Well yeah. I thought you were just messing with me to mess with me, that’s all.”

He chuckled. “Wonwoo, I’ve been hitting on you this whole time.”

“Oh.”

I felt stupid now.

All this time I thought he was just messing with me.

But he was actually flirting with me and meant it.

Good job Wonwoo.

“Well now that you know, do I get a chance?”

I shook my head and he frowned.

“You have to impress me first.”

“What?”

“You heard me, go out there and show me what you got. I have time, plus I have a key to lock the place up when we’re done too.”

Mingyu smiled, getting his skates out of his bag and putting them on.

“Get ready to be impress Jeon.”

“Surprise me Kim, I’m very critical about my critics so I would be careful.” He smiled and grabbed his stick and an extra puck, getting on the ice.

I walked up to the entrance of the rink and watched him.

He was so graceful on the ice, almost like he’s been doing it his whole life like me. He kept the puck in front of him, going side to side before hitting it into the goal.

He turned around smiling, skating his way back to me.

“How did I do?”

I smiled, “Hmm I guess okay.”

A pout formed on his lips. “Just okay?”

I giggled. “Fine, you did amazing. Almost like a professional.” His pout turned into a huge smile. “Thank you, I made sure to not mess up just for you.”

“Well you did a good job.”

He leaned against the glass, “What about you? Do you skate?”

I nodded. “I do, ever since I was little.”

“Well let’s see it.”

I looked at him confused. “I’m sorry?”

“I want to see you skate. I’m sure there’s some spare skates somewhere around here. Come on, it’s your turn to impress me.”

I bit my lip and nodded, heading towards the equipment area where I knew there would be spare skates.

I grabbed a pair that fit me and went back to where Mingyu was, waiting on me with that huge smile on his face.

I put my skates on and cautiously made my way to the rink, stepping on.

“Now listen, I’m not some professional skater who can just leap in the area perfectly. I just know the basics.”

“Dang, I was hoping you’d leap in the air for me.”

I rolled my eyes, skating away from him.

“Hey! Come back! I was just kidding!”

“Whatever. How about this, let’s race.”

His eyes lit up. “Race?”

I nodded, grabbing his hand and skating to one end of the rink, ignoring the fact that my small hand fit so perfectly with his.

“Whoever can make it to the other end first wins.”

“And what do we win?”

“Hmm, well if I win,” I looked at him, smiling. “You have to take me out on a date and pay for my meal.”

“Sounds perfect to me.”

I rolled my eyes. “What do you want if you win?”

Mingyu smirked. “A kiss.”

I raised an eyebrow at him. “A kiss?”

He nodded happily.

“Alright, deal. Ready?”

He nodded, standing next to me.

“One, Two, Three, go!”

We went off, me being ahead of him the entire time.

I made it to the walk a second before him.

I smiled wide.

“Ha! I win! I can’t believe I just beat professional hockey player Kim Mingyu on his own turf. Now you have to take me out on a date.”

Mingyu smiled, grabbing my hand and pulling me close to him.

“Who said that was a bad reward?”

I looked up at him.

We were really close to each other now.

He is so handsome.

And so out of my league.

He looked me in the eyes and then slowly down to my lips. He licked his lip slowly.

He leaned in slowly, getting closer and closer.

Then my phone went off.

I leaned back and grabbed it, seeing my father call me.

I picked it up.

“Hey dad.”

“_Wonwoo! Are you okay? Me and your mother are worried sick about you! You said you’d be back soon but you aren’t and it’s getting late_.”

I sighed.

I guess I lost track of time with Mingyu.

“Yeah sorry I was just cleaning up the place, the other team left a huge mess.”

I heard Mingyu snort.

I elbow him softly.

“_Of course, they did, no respect. Well don’t worry about it too much son, just come on home_.”

“Yes sir.”

I hung up and looked at Mingyu.

“I need to go.”

“Yeah, you must be tired from cleaning up after me.”

I glared at him.

“Shut up, if he knew I was here with you then he would disown me real quick.”

I pulled away from Mingyu but he grabbed me, pulling me back into his chest.

“Hey, I’m just kidding. Let me walk you out yeah?”

I smiled and nodded.

We got out of the rink and grabbed our stuff.

We walked out and I quickly locked the place up.

He walked me over to my car and smiled at me.

“So.”

“So?”

“Do I at least get your number if I’m going to be taking you out on a date?”

I smiled and nodded. “I guess you’re worthy of it.”

I gave him my number and turned around, opening the car door.

I turned and looked at him. He was just standing there, staring at me with a big smile on his face.

I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

“Be safe.”

“You too.”

I drove home with a big smile on my face.

\-----

The next day in class, I saw Junhui walking up to me frantically.

“Jun, hey, slow down before you end up running into someone.”

He stopped quickly, plopping down next to me.

“Wonwoo we are best friends, right?”

I nodded, giving him a confused look.

“Of course, why?”

“You would tell me everything, right? No secrets?”

“No secrets, I swore to you.”

“Okay cool so Seungcheol was driving by the rink last night and he said he saw you and Mingyu together. Now he thinks Mingyu is just harassing you but I’m like no way that’s my best friend Wonwoo because he would never go to the rink, especially with that meat head.”

I almost chocked.

“You’re right, I wouldn’t.”

“Great so Seungcheol needs glasses, right?”

“Yes, he does. It was probably Mingyu and someone else. You know I would tell you if it was me, right?”

Lies.

“Of course.”

Jun let it go after that.

I took a deep breath, I need to be more careful.

\----

“Hey mom, dad, is it okay if I go out with Jun tonight? We are going to go hangout and eat.”

Another lie.

“Sure honey but don’t stay out late.”

His dad nodded. “Yeah Jun has a big game coming up in a few days so be careful with him.”

“Yes sir.”

I walked out and got in my car, sending a quick text to Mingyu to let him know that I’m on my way.

I arrived at the restaurant and saw Mingyu already there waiting.

I got out and he walked over to me, smiling.

He was dressed up so nice compared to his usual hockey attire.

“You look beautiful.”

I felt my face heat up.

“Thank you.”

He took my hand and lead me inside.

The hostess led us to a booth and we sat down.

“So Wonwoo, how much is it going to take to win your heart tonight?”

I rolled my eyes.

“A whole lot.”

\-----

By the time we were done eating, Mingyu was already sitting on my side of the booth, his hand on my thigh.

It didn’t make me feel uncomfortable, it felt more natural.

This whole night felt so nice and relaxing with him that I definitely didn’t want it to end.

As we both left the restaurant, I couldn’t help but let out a shiver. Mingyu caught on and quickly wrapped his arm around me.

“I have a hoodie in my car baby, let me grab it real quick for you.”

I stopped while he went to his car.

He called me baby.

He walked back up to me, hoodie in his hand. I noticed it was his hockey hoodie, the one with his name and number on the back.

I looked up at him.

He smiled. “Just letting everyone know who you support.”

“You do realize I can only wear this around you and in my own room.”

He shrugged. “That’s fine with me, as long as I’m the only hockey player you are representing.” I rolled my eyes and smiled.

“For someone who hasn’t asked me out yet, you sure like to take things fast.”

“Well, do you want to go out with me?”

I bit my lip. “I want to take it slow and see where things go.”

He smiled, grabbing my hand.

“We can do whatever you want beautiful.”

“Mingyu, are you sure you want to be with me? I mean you know we are going to have to do things in secret, right?”

He shrugged. “And I am perfectly okay with that. I’m just happy to get a chance with you.”

I smiled.

“I should probably get going.”

“Yeah.”

I looked at him.

“Will you text me later?”

“Always.”

\-----

Over the next couple of days, me and Mingyu have been texting and meeting a lot.

And with every small date we have, my heart gets happier and happier.

Tomorrow night is the big game between us and Mingyu’s team and I know it’s going to be hard for me not to cheer him on.

I sat at practice, watching my father yell at the boys, when I saw the Gray Wolves walk in.

They are a little early on time.

I looked and saw Mingyu look over at me quickly making his way towards me.

I walked down the bleachers and stood in front of him.

“Hello beautiful.”

“Hi Mingyu.”

“I wish you were wearing my hoodie tonight.” He was pouting.

I smiled. “I’ll wear it for you after tomorrow’s game.”

“Thank you, I would appreciate that a lot.”

Before I could say anything, I felt someone come up behind me and throw their arm around me. “Hey Wonwoo,” it was Seungcheol. “Is this guy bothering you?”

I saw Mingyu staring at Seungcheol’s arm that was wrapped around me.

Before I could answer, Seungcheol interrupted me again. “Because if he is, you know we can get him off your back.”

He pulled me closer to him, Mingyu’s eyes darken.

I watched someone from Mingyu’s team walk up to us.

“Is there a problem here?”

I quickly shook my head.

“Nothing’s wrong, just a misunder- “

“Your teammate better back off.”

Mingyu’s jaw tighten up, he looked mad and his teammate must have noticed this as well.

“Alright, we’ll just head back over here then and get out of your way.”

They lead Mingyu away.

I yanked myself away from Seungcheol and glared at him. “Don’t touch me again you sweaty pig.”

Seungcheol rolled his eyes.

“You’re welcome.”

I marched over to were Jun was while the rest of the team started walking in the locker room.

“Hey is everything okay?”

I shook my head.

“Jun, we need to talk.”

“About what?”

“About a secret.”

\-----

Jun stared at me, mouth wide open.

“Wonwoo-“

I sighed, “I know Jun, he’s on the opposing team and I shouldn’t be talking to him but he’s really nice and he takes me out on dates you know? And I’m happy. He makes me so happy and listen I don’t want you to be upset-”

“Upset? Wonwoo I’m not upset you’re seeing him, I’m more upset you didn’t tell me. I’m your best friend, hello, we tell each other everything.”

I smiled. “I’m sorry Jun, I’ll make it up to you by buying your favorite food after tomorrow’s game.”

He smiled, pulling me in to a hug.

“Listen, no matter who you date, regardless if he’s an opposing teammate, I’m still going to support you and want to hear about it. And I promise I won’t tell anyone else, especially Seungcheol because we know his big mouth will tell your dad.”

I sighed.

“I know and that’s what sucks. Can you do me a favor for tomorrow’s game?”

He nodded.

“Make sure Seungcheol doesn’t try to do something shady to Mingyu in a play. I’d hate to have to come out there and beat him with a hockey stick myself.”

Jun laughed, shaking his head.

“Don’t worry, I think you should worry about Mingyu instead. From the look he was giving Seungcheol, he might as well of been a dead man right then and there.”

“Wonwoo! Jun! Let’s go boys! We are leaving now!”

Me and Jun got up from our spot and started walking towards the door.

I turned back to look at Mingyu on the ice.

At least he’s okay.

\-----

“So,”

I looked up from my plate of food and looked over at my father.

“So?”

“Seungcheol told me about the little incident that happened when I walked away.”

Great.

I shrugged, picking at my food.

“What about it? It was no big deal, Seungcheol was just overreacting.”

“He said that Kim kid was bothering you.”

“He wasn’t.”

“Now Wonwoo, if he’s harassing you, you know I can contact the other coach and get him off the team immediately.”

I dropped my fork on my plate, looking up at him.

“He’s not harassing me.”

“Now son, I know you probably are just saying that because you want to be nice to the kid but from what Seungcheol said-“

I interrupted him, glaring at him.

“Maybe if you actually listened to your own son instead of your star player Seungcheol then you would know that Mingyu has done nothing but been nice to me. I don’t care about what Seungcheol said and it’s a shame that you do.”

It went quiet.

“I’m done eating.”

I pushed away from the table and quickly went up to my room.

I closed my door and laid on my bed.

This sucks.

I heard a quiet knock.

“Come in.”

The door opened and I turned to see my mother walk in. She smiled at me, coming over to sit on the side of the bed.

“Hey honey.”

“Hi.”

“You know your father is just looking out for you right?”

“Yes, but he never listens to me, only when it’s about hockey.”

“That’s because he likes to think he’s right. You have to cut him some slack dear, he doesn’t know you and Mingyu are seeing each other in private.”

My face heated up.

“W-What?”

She smiled.

“Sweetie, I came in to tidy up your room and found the hoodie. I know and before you freak out, I’m okay with it. And I’m sure your father would be too.”

“Mom you don’t know that.”

She stood up, kissing me on the cheek before turning to leave.

“Oh, but I do sweetheart. I do.”

With that, she closed my door and left.

I sighed, what does she mean?

I heard slight buzzing coming from my desk. I got up and grabbed my phone, seeing it was Mingyu calling me.

I quickly answered.

“Mingyu.”

“_Wonwoo._”

“Are you alright? I didn’t think Seungcheol was going to do that. Everyone thinks you’re harassing me and I’m so sorry.”

I was so upset.

“_Hey, it’s okay. I’m alright. I just didn’t like him grabbing you like that_.”

“Oh?”

“_Yeah. I should be the only one able to pull you close like that_.”

I smiled.

“Who says I want you to pull me close to you?”

“_Hey!_”

I could hear him pouting.

“I’m kidding you big baby, calm down.”

He let a small chuckle.

We fell silent.

“Why’d you call Mingyu?”

“_I just wanted to hear your voice, it calms me_.”

“Are you nervous for tomorrow’s big game?”

“_No, because I know you’ll be there_.”

“But I can’t cheer for you.”

“_Yeah but you could try_.”

I shook my head.

“Alright, I’ll do my best.”

“_Hey Won?_”

“Yes?”

“_I like you_.”

I smiled wide.

“I like you too.”

\----

Today was the big day, it was game day.

I had been excited for the game because I know it’s going to be good.

I’m also hoping Mingyu knocks Seungcheol over.

I made sure to get there early so I could watch the team practice.

I sat on the bleachers watching our team practice, the other team hadn’t arrived yet. People were already coming in to fill the seats.

I felt someone sit down next to me.

I looked over seeing it was my father.

“See any mistakes?”

I shrugged.

“Chan’s doing good about not being afraid to pass the puck which means someone’s been working with him on that so that’s good.”

He smiled and nodded.

“I had Seungcheol work with him.”

I nodded.

“I’m sorry son.”

I looked over at him.

“I just worry about you sometimes and you know I just want the best for you. I don’t want you to feel like you can’t defend yourself.”

“I know dad but I can defend myself.”

He nods.

I watched as the Gray Wolves walked in.

Mingyu looked over at me, smiling.

“Alright well I’m going to go back down. Give me the full rundown when the games over.”  
I nodded. “Yes sir.”

He got up and walked back down the bleachers and back to the box.

The game began.

\-----

It was a rough game so far.

Right now, the Gray Wolves were winning and I could tell from the look on my father’s face that he was getting upset.

I was sitting with the team, wrapping up a cut on Jun’s arm.

“Man, they have got more aggressive this season.”

“Or maybe you got weaker.”

He shoved me slightly while I laughed at him.

“I’m only kidding.”

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head but threw me a small smile.

“You know, Seungcheol is getting more pissed off every time Mingyu scores. He’s mumbling under his breath and shit. I hope he doesn’t do anything.”

I bit my lip.

I turned and watched them play, they were getting lined up.

The referee blew and whistle and it started.

Seungcheol was taking the puck down the ice to our net when Mingyu crashed into him, taking the puck away and passing it to one of his teammates.

That’s when I saw Seungcheol throw his gloves off and run at Mingyu, knocking him down and getting on top of him and punching him, repeatedly.

My eyes widen as Jun quickly got up and raced out there with some teammates.

They yanked Seungcheol off of Mingyu and I saw Mingyu laying there.

Oh my god.

I grabbed the first aid kit and got on the ice.

“Wonwoo! What are you doing?! Get off the ice son! You could trip and fall!”

I scrambled to get over to Mingyu, getting down beside him.

I grabbed his face in-between my hands.

“Mingyu.”

He slowly opened his eyes, looking at me.

He grabbed my arm.

“Won, baby, what are you doing out here? You are going to get hurt, you need to be careful.”

I shook my head, examining his face.

“You idiot, you’re the one hurt here. He punched you so many times.”

His lip was cut.

“I know, it felt like he wasn’t going to stop. Caught me off guard for a second there.”

I reached in the first aid kit and grabbed a cloth to clean it up.

“Sit still for a minute yeah?”

He smiled, watching me.

I shook my head, cleaning up his lip.

I felt someone come up next to us. It was his coach.

“Hey son, you alright?”

I leaned back and Mingyu nodded.

“Yeah, just got caught off guard and lost my breathe. I needed a minute.”

He smiled and nodded.

He turned to me, “Thank you for helping him. You took a risk coming out here with no skates, you could have slipped.”

“I know sir, I just wanted to make sure he was okay.”

“Alright, let’s get you both up and at it.”

I stood up first, trying not to slip.

Jun skated over to us, giving Mingyu a hand and helping him up.

Mingyu smiled once he was up.

Everyone in the crowd started clapping.

Jun grabbed my hand. “Come on, let’s get you off the ice.”

I looked at Mingyu who was leaning on his coach.

“I’ll be okay Won.”

I nodded, and left the rink with the help of Jun.

I was angry.

The team looked at me as I stepped in the box, not saying a word.

I looked at my dad.

“That’s your so called all-star player right there. A fucking idiot.”

I walked out and went and sat on the bleachers.

\----

The game was finally over with the Gray Wolves winning.

That’s what we deserve for the way that Seungcheol acted.

I didn’t even follow the team into the locker room like I usually did after games to hear what father had to say.

I walked down the stairs and waited by the opposing team’s locker room door.

I watched as they walked out one by one until Mingyu finally walked out.

I couldn’t help but jumped him, throwing my arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug.

I could tell I caught him off guard but he quickly wrapped his arms around my waist.

“Hey, you okay?”

“Yes, just worried about you. That shouldn’t have happened.”

“It’s okay baby. It’s not your fault but don’t worry, I am okay I promise. Just a small cut and a few bruises.”

I leaned back, looking up at him.

“Mingyu, can I- “

“Wonwoo!”

I turned and saw my dad.

“Come here for a second.”

Mingyu let me go and I walked over to my father.

“Yes?”

“I suspended Seungcheol for the season.”

My eyes widen.

“But he’s your star player.”

“Was my star player. I can’t have a star player with that attitude. Besides, I think Chan is doing pretty well.”

I smiled, nodding.

“I’m sorry I cussed at you dad.”

He laughed.

“It’s okay, I get it, you’re upset and I don’t blame you. I just want to know one thing,”

I nodded.

“When were you going to tell me about the Kim boy.”

I bit my lip.

“Maybe when the season was over.”

He shook his head. “Won, I always want you to be honest with me, no matter what. I’ll get over the fact he’s on the opposing team but as long as he treats you right then I’m happy for you.”

I smiled.

“Thank you, dad.”

“Of course, now go see your all-star player and go celebrate. I’ll see you later tonight.:

I smiled, giving him a quick hug before heading back over to Mingyu.

“So, what’d he say?”

“He said I shouldn’t date smelly hockey players named Kim Mingyu.”

He pouted. “Hey!”

I giggled shaking my head.

“He said he’s okay with it and that he’ll get use to it.”

“That’s good. So, does this mean I get a chance?”

I smiled.

“Hmm I don’t know, might have to impress me.”

He smiled, grabbing me by my waist and pulling me close.

He leaned in close to me, smiling.

“Is it okay if I kiss you Jeon?”

I smiled.

“Go for it Kim.”

He leaned it and kissed me, passionately and slowly.

We pulled away and he looked at me.

“How was that?”

“Perfect.”

“Wonwoo! You promised to buy me my favorite food after the game!”

I pulled away and saw Jun waiting on me.

I rolled my eyes, grabbing Mingyu’s hand.

“Where are we going?”

“To get food, plus you’re not done impressing me yet.”

\----

I sat on the bleachers in Mingyu’s huge hoodie.

It was so warm.

Wonwoo watched as Mingyu skated gracefully across the ice.

I felt someone sit down next to me.

“Any mistakes?”

I smiled, looking over at my father.

“Chan’s doing really good, better than last time. Jun’s afraid to get hit so he needs to get over that. And Mingyu’s doing good.”

“Good.”

That’s right, Mingyu joined my father’s team.

Him and a few of his friends decided to join and ever since, it’s been great.

My father blew the whistle, wrapping up practice.

I stepped down the bleachers and waited for Mingyu.

He smiled at me, grabbing me by my waist and giving me a quick kiss.

“How’d I do baby?”

I smiled.

“Amazing as usual.”

He smiled wide. “That’s because I have you motivating me.”

I smiled.

“So where would you like to go for our date tonight?”

“Actually, I was thinking we could stay here and you could teach me a few plays.”

“Are you sure?”

I nodded.

“I’m sure, I want you to impress me.”

He smirked.

“Trust me, I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Tell me what kind of sports you'd want me to write about!


End file.
